


Win me over, Cutie

by Daphnean



Series: My EXO Challenge [6]
Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Bachelor Auction, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-12
Updated: 2015-07-12
Packaged: 2018-08-16 17:13:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,753
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8110714
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Daphnean/pseuds/Daphnean
Summary: Yifan really had no idea what he was getting into when he joined EXO's date auction.





	

Yifan continued to rub at his temples, elbows on the table in front of him as Chanyeol proceeded to try every puppy dog face in his personal bribery arsenal. He had come here for the free food (as any good college student would), but he should have figured there was a fine print to this invitation from his friend. After closing his eyes, counting to three, and opening them again to see Chanyeol still giving his all with those pathetic pouts, Yifan finally put his hands down.

“No.” Yifan dunked another fry into his mix of ketchup and mustard, swirling it around to get the best amount of sauce coverage possible.

Chanyeol clasped his hands together, voice too loud for their corner booth as he whined obnoxiously. “But Faaaaan. Come on, we’re short by like, five. All members of the frat have to find one other guy to invite to the date auction! It’s for charity for fuck’s sake!”

“Then I’ll donate some money. I am not going up there to have myself emasculated or embarrassed." He took a sip of soda, giving Chanyeol his more firm expression…which in hindsight came off likely a lot weaker than he hoped it would.

Chanyeol let his head fall to the table with a sad thunk, grumbling now in all his melodramatic glory. “I tried asking everyone else. Lu Han already asked Minseok and Jongin asked Sehun. And Kyungsoo just punched me in the stomach. I’m desperate. Please, Yifan. Please?”

The little warble in his voice on that last please was the stake to the heart. Yifan was a sucker for cute things; plushies, sappy romance movies, and apparently now tall sophomores with big ears that asked him for too many favors.

Yifan popped another fry into his mouth. “What all do I have to do now?”

“Oh my God, you’ll do it?!” Chanyeol’s head shot up so quickly Yifan worried he’d have whiplash. “I love you. Holy shit. Ummm…just show up in a nice outfit this Saturday? After the auction is when you go off with your date for whatever…it’ll probably just be one of the sorority girls or maybe one of the other frat’s guys. You’re sure to go over well. Guy who earns the most with his invitee gets out of cleaning duties in the house for a week, and I’m pretty sure you’re gonna knock them out of the park.”

Yifan was already regretting everything. “Fantastic. Wonderful. Great.”

“Come on, Fan.” Chanyeol’s grin was megawatt, one eye squinting far more than the other with his smile. “It’ll be fun. Epsilon Chi Omicron’s Date Auction is always a really good time. The money goes to the children’s hospital too. You can throw that on a resumé.”

“Oh yes, potential employers are going to really find my “chiseled jawline” and “massive hands” as great hiring points.” Yifan finished the last of his fries with a sigh.

Chanyeol chuckled. “I’d hire you.”

“That’s not reassuring. You are best friends with Baekhyun and Sehun. Your taste is questionable.”

Chanyeol took a messy bite of his chicken sandwich, talking grossly with his mouth full. “Mmm. But I also am friends with you. So I can’t be that bad.”

Yifan wasn’t so sure about that.

\--

Despite his reservations about getting into any sort of situation Chanyeol suggested, Yifan was pretty impressed with the turnout for the EXO’s Date Auction. After he’d arrived a bit early so he could be herded in with the other guys available for sale, Chanyeol had filled him in on the charity tradition. The tall sophomore went on about how it’d been an event in their roster for going on eight years and how Joonmyun, their frat president, had really wanted this year to be a big step up from the year before. Apparently they had advertised for months on the student radio, put up posters and flyers, and even had brought it up at some other events for their fellow fraternities and sororities.

Yifan had only been halfway listening to Chanyeol’s excited explanations, instead looking over the other guys up for auction. Luckily, he had trusted his own judgment and not Chanyeol’s on what to wear. Most of the other guys were dressed in nice button downs and pressed pants, save for Baekhyun who was in a full suit for some reason. He’d apparently said something to Sehun about going for the James Bond appeal. Yifan had to admit they had quite a handsome looking group for sale.

It felt like time had passed quickly by the time they were all being lined up by Jongdae for charity to start. Chanyeol was bouncing behind him, hands on his shoulders and voice too loud as he wished him good luck.

The event was being hosted in the smallest theatre on campus used predominantly for smaller plays and the theatre classes. From behind the curtains, they could see out and watch the other candidates step up and see their auctions progress.

Sehun was first out, and if he was nervous, he didn’t show it at all. His presence stated confidence; cool and still oddly charming. When he stepped out towards the front, he made a show of rolling the sleeves of his button down up to his elbows and the catcalls erupted immediately. Yifan heard the numbers steadily climb and was surprised at how high the totals were for a bunch of broke college students. Finally, Sehun was bought at a hefty two hundred and eight dollars by a pretty girl Chanyeol said was named Soojung.

Jongin and Lu Han were up next, both also reaching impressive numbers, although it was Minseok that so far had the highest total, reaching the staggering price of two hundred and sixty-five all thanks to a bidding war between two sorority sisters. One of the girls, Song Qian, was a good friend of Yifan’s. He’d have to tease her in English on Monday about how hard she’d fought to win the tiny dancer.

Right before Yifan was Baekhyun, who walked out with a little swagger in his hips, posing with a smirk at the front of the stage. Right as Joonmyun finished introducing him and started the auction; Kyungsoo stepped to the front near the stage and crossed his arms.

“Three hundred and fifty dollars.” His voice was level, firm with certainty.

Joonmyun was ridiculously flustered for a brief moment, running a hand through his hair before finally asking if anyone wanted to try and up that total. Most of the other dates had started at a reasonable twenty dollars, not at the highest amount they’d seen a man go for all night. Whether it was Kyungsoo’s intimidating glare or the high sum, no one tried to contest his offer. The call of sold rang out a moment later while the audience gaped in silence.

Baekhyun, however, was vocal in his protests. “Yah, Do Kyungsoo, you couldn’t just ask me out like a normal person?! You could have at least fought for my love! I didn’t even get to have fun with people fighting over my dashing good looks!”

“Just get down here and take me to dinner, Baekhyun,” Kyungsoo was grinning, despite his flat tone.

Chanyeol was slapping Yifan’s back with laughter. “No wonder Soo turned down being in the auction. That’s fucking gold.”

Yifan was just as amused until he realized he was up next. Taking a deep breath and letting the laughter from Baekhyun and Kyungsoo’s escapade die down, he finally stepped out towards the front of the stage, ignoring Chanyeol’s cry of “knock ‘em dead, Fan” from behind him.

When he’d arrived, he had been asked to fill out a little questionnaire about himself for Joonmyun to read when it was his turn. The other man read it dutifully, making sure to emphasize his striking features and height, using his best salesman’s voice. Yifan felt like a new model of car and at the same time wished he was one because he was not sure how to pose for this. He wasn’t a model like Sehun. Eventually he just settled for a small smile, hands in his pockets.

His fear of not making any money eased away quickly as the offers rolled in. Most of the people offering for him he didn’t know, but he did recognize one girl from his economy class last semester although he couldn’t remember her name; just her very distinct voice and accent. What was more surprising to him was the guy who was fighting just as firmly as some of the girls for his date. He couldn’t see him fairly well with the bright lights on the stage impairing his vision, but even with the soft lilt to the other man’s voice, he was very obviously male. Joonmyun obviously recognized him, because he referred to him by name rather than a physical description, like he did the others.

“And sold to Zitao for two hundred and twenty dollars,” Joonmyun announced, slamming the gavel down on the podium.

Stepping down from the stage, it took Yifan’s eyes a bit to adjust, but finally he was able to see Zitao. The other man was taller than Yifan had imagined by his voice with much stronger features; dark circles under his eyes and a prominent nose. He had several piercings and catlike eyes. Something about his posture seemed shy as he stepped up closer to Yifan. He, like Yifan, was dressed in a button down and jeans, although his shirt was black.

“Hello.” Zitao’s smile was kittenish, his hands clasped in front of him as he greeted him. “It’s nice to meet you, Yifan.”

Yifan smiled in return, hands in his pockets; he wasn’t actually sure what to do now that the auction part had passed. “Hey. So, where would you like to go to eat or…well whatever you’d like to do first? Go to a movie?”

“Oh, dinner would be nice. We could talk?” Zitao seemed to brighten at the idea of them getting food. “I like all sorts of food.”

For someone who looked like he could dropkick Jackie Chan, Yifan was amused by his wonder and enthusiasm. “Well you did pay an obscene amount for this date and we both look nice…maybe go to Rio’s?”

Zitao nodded, smile still as warm as before as he fell in step beside him when they made their way out. “I’ve never been, but I’ve heard it is very good.”

The small talk continued as they decided that Yifan should drive; simple things like majors and hobbies. Zitao explained his love of martial arts and that was majoring in photography; both bits of information weren’t really that shocking to Yifan. In fact, a lot of his assumptions about Zitao seemed to be proven true, once he got past judging him by his appearance. Honestly he should be better at not doing that to others when so many people liked to imagine him as some cold, distant asshole. Luckily, conversation seemed fairly easy, or as easy as it could be considering they had just met at a date auction.

When they finally were seated at the restaurant, orders placed, Yifan finally addressed the thought that had been prickling in the back of his head.

“So…why me?” He ran his finger through the condensation on his water glass, watching Zitao carefully.

Yifan had to admit it was adorable watching Zitao go pink from his neck to the tips of his ears. He bit his lip as he looked up at him from where his gaze had previously been on the flower arrangement on the center of the table. “Oh, I just…you’re handsome and…yeah.”

Not the most eloquent of answers, and for once Yifan felt like letting his curiosity push him further. “So were a lot of guys. I don’t really have anything that makes me startlingly different from them. You can tell me. Even if it’s a silly reason. The auction was for a good cause and I’m thankful you put so much money into it for me.”

“Oh, I…” Zitao trailed off, seemingly squirming under some sort of imaginary pressure, biting his lip again as he looked up, then down. “I sort of…the basketball team…I’m kind of a fan. I’ve been to all your games.”

Yifan felt his insides churn with warmth. Basketball was one of his passions. Some people likened his skill to just being tall with big hands, but the sport took a lot more than just the right build. There was being able to read the opponent’s players and decide where to pass and when to pass. Knowing when to shoot and angles of throws made so much of a difference as well as quick reflexes. Hearing Zitao appreciate his efforts so much was really charming.

“Thank you.” Yifan hoped his sincerity came through as he spoke, even as he turned his appreciation playful. “So you’re a fanboy? You’d like an autograph?”

Zitao laughed prettily and hid it behind his hand. “I would, actually. Does that make me a bad date?”

“Actually, all things considered, this has been a pretty nice date.” Yifan sipped at his water. “I didn’t know who I’d end up with and had these nightmarish ideas of some guy or girl who came off as really creepy or just completely clashed with my personality winning me. And afterwards they wouldn’t take a hint and it would just get really messy. I never even intended to do this at all.”

Somehow, this comment made Zitao’s blush come back even stronger, and he busied himself with taking another piece of bread and biting into it with a murmured sort of reply.

Yifan tilted his head. “Did I say something wrong?”

“I…just don’t want to come off as creepy.” Zitao sat the bread back on his plate.

“So I’m guessing there’s more than just appreciating my basketball skills?” Yifan continued to watch how Zitao tried to shrink before his eyes, shoulders curling and his head tilting down towards the table.

Finally speaking up, Zitao kept his gaze downcast. “Sehun’s my best friend. He told me he heard from Chanyeol that my “big crush Wu Yifan” was going to be at the date auction. So…yeah. Massive crush on you since I saw you play for the first time last year. Like this is some sort of dream and it has taken all I have not to squeal and faint. It’s even worse now that you’re so gentle and calm and have this really gummy smile and…I don’t even know if you’re gay or bi or anything and oh my gosh why won’t I shut up?!”

Yifan tried his best, but after a moment he laughed, soft and bright. “No, no, keep going. This is adorable.”

Zitao’s head shot up and he sputtered, looking both horrified and grumpy, “I’m humiliating myself and you’re making jokes!”

“I just auctioned myself in front of half of the greek population on campus. Believe me this is nothing.” Yifan reached over to pat his hand. “I’m bi, I think you’re cute, and maybe there’s some creepiness in that whole story, but…I don’t think you’re creepy.”

Yifan found it so endearing how quickly Zitao’s face would shift from one vivid expression to the next. His dignified pouting had now shifted to a mushy sort of fondness, eyes soft and smile stretching across his face.

“Really?” His voice was so hopeful, tension buzzing in the question.

“I do.” Yifan didn’t want to leave him guessing for long. “Enough that if I haven’t made you change your mind on that crush… I’d like to see you again. Maybe on a date that isn’t going to cost you hundreds of dollars.”

Zitao caught the whole sun in his smile, reverberating with joy as he nodded eagerly. “Yes! Yes, I’d like that a lot and just-”

Their food arrived then, and Zitao contained himself long enough for the waiter to leave before exploding again with happiness. “I…I still can’t believe this is happening. Thank you, thank you, I’m so glad you like me too, or well like me enough to see if you like me more.”

Yifan grinned, nudging him with his foot. “Come on, cutie. Eat your pasta.”

It was cheesy to think, and he’d never tell anyone the thought even crossed his mind, but Yifan was pretty sure no matter how much money the others were bought for, that he’d won the auction tonight.

**Author's Note:**

> Baekhyun was sold for the highest amount, if you were curious. I am also BaekSoo trash, so...
> 
> EXO and all other Kpop entertainers presented here are real people and so I remind you that this is just a fic, like a play with their stage personas as the actors. This is not intended to be a representation of who these men and women are or are not. Remember to love and respect them always. And thanks for reading! <3


End file.
